<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A momentary interlude by Wylde1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910970">A momentary interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wylde1/pseuds/Wylde1'>Wylde1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wylde1/pseuds/Wylde1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergent - Taemin's waiting for Jongin when he gets home. Based during Mmmh and IDEA era.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A momentary interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door clicked open, the sound loud in the silence as Jongin stepped wearily through the door of his place. It still felt a little off, too new and not like it was truly his place, almost like stepping into a strangers place he was merely a guest in. The furniture still smelled like the store he got it from. But he was adjusting, it was nice to have a little more freedom. A few boxes from moving in still sat in the hall and he was careful to avoid them as he weaved his way to the kitchen for a meal of whatever he might find.</p>
<p>Jongin was tired to the bone it felt like, but also buzzing with a peculiar type of both anxiety and excitement. The preparation for his solo debut was in full swing and he’d found himself gravitating towards Taemin once more for advice and support in general. Though little time to actually be in the same room was found given the fact both were preparing for solos. Phonecalls and texts were slipped between schedules or in the car as they were rushed from one place to the next.</p>
<p>Tonight they were meant to have finished at roughly the same time and snatch a rare handful of hours to themselves, but as was often the case a shoot had run over and Jongin was now very late. The silence wasn’t a surprise, Jongin guessing Taemin had given up waiting after the last text that had been a heads up things were running over. Sleep was a precious commodity in the midst of preparations.</p>
<p>Padding into the kitchen and dropping his bag, Jongin was met with a handful of containers stacked neatly and a note stuck to the center, the dancer smiled and then laughed. It was clearly Taemins writing, a simple but very direct “EAT!!!” and was that a drawing of a chicken? Jongin squinted, tilting the paper back and forth in the dim lighting. The tired and starving idol presumed his guess to be correct when he opened the largest to find his favourite. And laughed again when that one and every other container had exactly half eaten, the contents shoved neatly against one side, a perfectly straight line bordering the empty space. It was maybe a strange thing to feel such a sudden swell of fondness for, but he did. He chortled to himself as he followed Taemins directive and finished off the meal.</p>
<p>Stepping through to the bedroom, Jongin stretched before he very carefully opened his bedroom door. Taemin hadn’t crashed on the couch to a movie, so the bed was where he was most likely to be. It was dark, bar the dull glow of an artificial candle that had been a compromise after Jongin hadn’t wanted anything with actual fire in his bedroom. It was enough to see after a few rapid blinks and his eyes adjusted, the door clicking silently shut behind him as he tip toed in. Even knowing he’d probably wake Taemin the moment he crawled into bed he couldn’t quite help but try not to just yet. But he was met with a somewhat baffling sight that led to a snort coming from his nose despite his intentions to stay silent. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Jongin cautiously stepped his way around the bed to get the full view and an idea of exactly _why_ Taemin was passed out, smack in the center of the bed on top of the covers, wearing only a black hoodie that he could tell. A hoodie that was very much Jongins given both the size demonstrated by how one slender leg was tucked up inside the extra space pressed to Taemins chest, the foot caught up in the bottom of it stretching it out. And the KAI blazoned across the shoulders in bold white letters with the ElXyiOn concert logo beneath certainly was a dead give away. He hadn’t seen it in weeks and had thought it was just another thing to be added to the never endingly growing list of things he'd misplaced. Now he knew the truth was his thief of a lover had taken it.</p>
<p>Jongin tilted his head this way and that in confusion, before he simply laughed softly. </p>
<p>Taking a wild guess he’d fallen asleep accidentally with how his phone was a few inches away from his head, and not charging on the bedside table to be ready for tomorrow.</p>
<p>Slowly Jongin knelt on the edge of the bed, crawling upwards. Careful to not disturb him too much just yet, though he wasn’t too concerned. Taemin looked dead to the world, fast asleep on his side, hands swallowed up by the extra length of the sleeves and tucked to his chest. It was a very peaceful image, one that Jongin wouldn’t usually want to disturb but Taemin was in a rather inconvenient spot and if his guess was right… there was nothing on under that hoody. At all. It was dredging up some rather vague, but most definitely tempting images knowing that. Tired as he was, it had been a while with everything going on and his sleep deprived brain was deciding to remind him of that fact.</p>
<p>A couple cautious minutes later and Jongin was hovering over Taemin, hands on either side of him. His weight made the mattress dip and his brow raised as a very familiar plastic container rolled out and nudged at his wrist. Lube. Hissing a soft breath in, Jongins gaze darted to Taemins head just below his. Eyes suddenly bright with excitement, because that sight inspired a lot of memories and pleasure associated with it. He was curious now, intently so. </p>
<p>“What have you been doing Taeminnie?”</p>
<p>Jongin murmured half to himself, eager now to wake him up. He was suddenly wide awake himself and hopeful. Though he wasn’t going to push, he couldn’t quite help himself from thinking about the bare thighs he’d glimpsed on his little journey up the bed. A fairly innocuous thing, but somehow still so tempting.</p>
<p>“Wake up Taemin” Jongin rose his voice to a little above his usual, bouncing the bed lightly. He laughed lightly, but warmly, as he got little for his efforts except a sigh and a wrinkled nose.</p>
<p>“You’re stretching my hoodie out wearing it like that. You’re buying me a new one, you know. You’ve wrecked this one”</p>
<p>Jongin yanked the hood down, going for a more direct manner of waking him up. Bracing his weight on one hand, using the other he started running his fingers through Taemins hair rubbing fingertips on his scalp and nearly collapsing entirely when there was a loud groan of sleepy, whiny protest and a swat aimed at his hand. Jongin laughing at the sound as Taemin suddenly rolled to his back, stretching out bodily under him, almost catching him in the face with one hand as he punched his arms out over his head and arched off the bed. The hoodie riding upwards. It’s what he got he supposed for doing it this way. But his mission was accomplished, hazy eyes were blinking up at him, focusing on him but somehow still confused. The slightest of frowns present. Sleepy. Soft. But awake. Jongin absolutely adored it. He smiled down at Taemin.</p>
<p>“You stole my hoodie”</p>
<p>There was a long pause, Jongin could almost see the way Taemins brain was trying to catch up with what was happening, the cogs turning in his mind clogged by the cobwebs of sleep still clinging to him. He gave him a moment to process. Taemin blinked.</p>
<p>“ ‘s mine”</p>
<p>The words were slurred around the edges, but Jongin understood them well enough. He laughed.</p>
<p>“It has my name on it, and EXO”</p>
<p>“That’s why it’s mine”</p>
<p>Taemin yawned, rubbing at his face as Jongin looked befuddled. Wondering what argument Taemin had for this one.</p>
<p>“‘Coz you’re mine” Taemin continued.</p>
<p>Jongin blinked, staring down at a sleepily smiling Taemin. He couldn’t even argue that one, nor did he really want to. The understanding Taemin was probably slightly sleep drunk crossed his mind, but still… He couldn’t help but feel that buzz of warm affection.</p>
<p>It took two seconds. Jongin crumbled into laughter, head dipping to Taemins chest. Feeling the way the elders chest hitched with quiet laughter of his own.</p>
<p>“Fine. FINE. It’s yours”</p>
<p>From where he was, the line where the hoodie ended and Taemins pretty, tempting, thighs began was starkly clear as he looked down the length of Taemins body. It sat just barely covering the essentials, if it rode much higher he would be able to see everything. Jongin bit his lip as arousal flared despite himself, the round tube of lube was under his hand reminding him of where his thoughts had been headed before.</p>
<p>He lifted it, shaking it to grab Taemins attention. Jongins eyes lifting as he did it, to see Taemins face colour softly as he saw what Jongin had found. The reaction was telling enough for the younger to know. Jongin raised an eyebrow in a teasing gesture, his grin stretching wider. Smug in having cornered Taemin.</p>
<p>“You had fun without me?”</p>
<p>It earned him a hit to his shoulder as his boyfriend whined softly at being teased. Taemin squirming lightly under him. A subtly frustrated frown mixed with the beginnings of a pout. Before Taemin suddenly gave a very deliberate roll of his hips upwards into Jongin, pulling a shocked moan from the other who had the beginnings of an erection forming, an unconscious reaction to his thoughts since he’d found the lube on their bed and of course Jongin couldn’t help but blame the sweet, but also rather sinfully tempting image Taemin made in just his hoodie and nothing else. Taemin in Jongins clothes fed into his own possessive streak, adding to his desire.</p>
<p>And of course Taemin knew it.</p>
<p>“It’s not half so fun alone”</p>
<p>The knowing smile and the particular look in Taemins steady gaze was all the invitation needed as all conscious thought fled Jongin in favour of abruptly diving down to kiss his lover, firm, needy and just a little messy. Taemins arms curling around his ribs, hands stroking up to settle on Jongins shoulder blades. Something settled in Jongin as soon as they made contact, a restlessness he wasn’t even truly aware of until it was gone fleeing from his limbs as he melded himself against Taemin, pressing him into the bed as he chased after more kisses from pretty lips. Eager for each one he could steal. Getting dizzy from lack of air, but not caring so long as Taemins lips were beneath his, he was fine.</p>
<p>An easy roll of Jongins hips earned a hitched breath, and a shaky soft moan from the smaller form now trapped between him and the bed. He does it again, hearing a soft gasp sounding as Taemin breaks from the kiss to draw a full breath finally, panting softly as he filled his lungs properly for the first time after a couple minutes of solid kissing. Jongin takes the moment as an opportunity to explore the length of Taemins throat with his lips and subtle scrapes of teeth. </p>
<p>“Don’t mark”</p>
<p>Taemin mutters, reminding him, softening the disappointment with a hand running through Jongins hair, catching slightly on the leftover hairspray from his shoot. Despite giving a rumble that said exactly what Jongin thought on that matter, he complied, claiming Taemins lips instead again. Demanding and a little rough, if he’s not careful they’ll both have swollen lips tomorrow. But the thought is too distant to really get a grip, let alone stop him nipping playfully at the elders bottom lips dragging it down momentarily. He sees the flare of desire and arousal in Taemins gaze at the move and it’s his turn to hand out a dose of minor disappointment, because he knows Taemin enjoys it when he adds a subtle roughness to their bed antics, but he can’t right now because there’s only a handful of hours before they’re due to be picked up. Hardly enough time to snatch maybe half a night's sleep, definitely not enough for any marks to fade and they’ll be in and out of outfits again tomorrow. The shooting of their individual MVs is planned for the next day. They should be sleeping, but it’s been too long and they’re both too riled on each other to sleep now.</p>
<p>“When these promotions are over….” Jongin begins, pausing to nuzzle then suck under the hinge of Taemins jaw. Knowing that they both enjoy even the idea of leaving marks, they toed the line frequently. Being forbidden from it seemed to make it even more desirable. Jongin doing just enough for him to feel it without leaving any evidence of where his lips had been. Enjoying the hitch of breath it earns him, but he likes the way Taemin arches up into him more, hips colliding and pleasure shooting like sparks up his spine. Jongins words held back by the need to moan, low and rough. </p>
<p>Taemin prompts him to continue, a small curious sound coming from the back of his throat as he shoves a hand under Jongins shirt, fingers skating up Jongins sides to his chest. Simply feeling the dips and grooves of Jongins torso and the heat of his skin.</p>
<p>“We’re taking off a couple days” Jongin thinks back to when they’d taken off to Japan that one time, their managers had absolutely screamed at them both for the fact they hadn’t said a word and simply vanished for an entire week. “Or more…..”  </p>
<p>He really wants to finish his sentence, but Taemins thumbs have found his nipples and his hips are freaking rolling in a non stop undulation against his own. It’s clouding his mind, every time he thinks he can speak again the connection between brain and mouth is disrupted by a spark of pleasure from one of the two areas Taemins teasing with his own body. The younger gives a grumbled warning, disgruntled but not that much as he simply sets his hands on slender hips and presses down, hard. There’s a whine of protest, Jongin settling back out of reach of teasing fingers as small hands are forced to slip out from under his shirt as he moves. </p>
<p>Taemins hands are still reaching out for him and there’s a definite look of impatience and frustration as Taemins fingers close on empty air. The hoodie has ridden further up in their fun, and Jongins faced with the evidence of just how much his lovers been enjoying himself. </p>
<p>“Hurry up!” Jongin laughs at the demand, it’s barely been a couple seconds. But pinned under Jongins superior weight, there’s precious little Taemin can do except twist his face in frustration at being denied.</p>
<p>“After promotions, I’m going to take my time and  really fucking ruin you”</p>
<p>A pause, and a shuddering draw in of breath. Taemins pupils are blown wide with lust. Jongin’s not usually one for such words, but that just makes them have an even stronger impact. Taemin stills for the first time since they began.</p>
<p>“You better keep that promise”</p>
<p>He sounds over halfway wrecked already and it only serves to boost Jongins determination to make it happen.</p>
<p>“I will. Even if we have to pull another Japan stunt. Just in Korea, obviously”</p>
<p>Pandemics were annoying.</p>
<p>“Good”</p>
<p>Taemin manages to lurch forward enough to snag the front of Jongins shirt and yank him down. Jongin sinks down easily enough. Then it’s more kisses, there’s a harder edge to these. A stronger need bleeding through, fuelled by thoughts of what they could do when they finally had some actual time to devote to each other properly and not these rushed trysts shoved in whenever luck allowed them to have a few hours off at the same time. Soon, SOON. Until then they would take the edge off whenever they could.</p>
<p>Jongins hands sweep the hoodie upwards, baring Taemin from the chest down in one swoop. In return Taemin tugs Jongins t-shirt off over his head and flicks the button of his jeans open. </p>
<p>There’s a shuffle where they rearrange limbs, Jongin sliding easily between the slender thighs that had been taunting him since he walked into the room. Kissing up the exposed stomach until they were face to face again. It’s as they kiss again, slow and lazy, simply enjoying the feel in a more tender way, Taemins arms looped around Jongins neck that Jongin slides a palm down. His fingertips dipping between spread cheeks. It only takes a moment for him to discover there’s a familiar slickness he can feel, and the realisation punches all the air from his lungs as he moans, low and loud. Tongue dipping past Taemins lips the same moment he slips a finger up and in , because Taemins gone and prepped himself at some point while waiting for him. And the realisation has him suddenly absolutely rock hard in his boxers and utterly desperate. He really didn’t think he could love him any more than he did, but he’s being proven wrong because fuck he loves this. </p>
<p>Taemins arching up against him, hard, a thready whine that’s high and sweet sounding as he scrabbles for a grip against Jongins chest at the unexpected intrusion. Head thrown back.</p>
<p>“Fuck I love you”</p>
<p>Jongin speaks, withdrawing the single finger to add a second alongside. There’s hardly any resistance, Taemins stretched and slick enough to take them and then some easily. Jongin’s simply in awe at how much pleasure he gets from this discovery. Pressing fingers deep, then curling them. Taemin chokes on air and Jongin does it again, before he drags his fingertips slowly out.</p>
<p>The lube bottle is right at the edge of his vision, a couple feet away, reminding him of before.</p>
<p>“I guess I know what you were doing now”</p>
<p>The delight is clear in his voice. A smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Jongin” </p>
<p>Taemins voice is more air than sound, spine taut as a bowstring but still opening easily for Jongins fingers. Three now, thighs falling further apart, but hips jolting first away as fingers press back in. Unsure of whether he wants more of the teasing touches or not. The softest of whimpers being given, because Taemin is nearing desperation. Fingers tugging at Jongins hair as they thread roughly through it over and over.</p>
<p>“Mmm?” </p>
<p>“Just fuck me already. PLEASE”</p>
<p>Jongin gives an approving rumble, little more than a hum of sound before he withdraws. Feverishly kicking free of his jeans and underwear. He’s back in a matter of seconds, reaching for Taemin with eager hands and joy in his gaze. </p>
<p>Taemins world goes topsy turvy for a moment, when Jongin grips him hard enough it’s almost painful at his hips. Suddenly he’s looking down at Jongin, a tender smile being given to him that he can’t help but replicate. It’s soothing. No matter how many times he sees that look sent his way, it’s always felt calming, a balm to his mind and soul.</p>
<p>“Ride me”</p>
<p>It’s a request, Jongins fingers are fiddling with the edges of the hoodie now draped around his thighs again, the effect of gravity after their sudden position change. Taemin nods, knowing exactly why Jongins made this particular request. The younger has a thing for the contrast of the sweet and cute mixed with filth. And Taemin imagines watching him ride Jongins cock dressed in the oversized hoodie with his name emblazoned on it likely tickled just right at that spot.</p>
<p> Shuffling back and raising up Jongins hands steady at his hips, a thumb stroking over the bone through the black material.</p>
<p>They both gasp, holding their breath as Taemin slowly sinks down. Jongins hands fist at the material, restraining himself from yanking the slim hips down in a rush. He never wants to hurt Taemin, but he’s desperate for more of the tight heat slowly enveloping his dick. Taemins mouth falls open as he settles onto Jongins hips properly, Jongin goes deeper this way and it’s delightful as much as it’s overwhelming. For a minute Taemin simply sits, bracketed by Jongins thighs behind him, steady and strong. Adjusting to the feeling of being so full. Heavy hands are gripping the slim thighs, thumbs rubbing firmly at the tense muscles in a silent soothing action. </p>
<p>There's an unspoken agreement given as their eyes meet, warmth, and affection all mixed with desire and so much more. Words can't suffice for what they feel for each other, the understanding between them runs so deep as to be undefinable.</p>
<p>Taemin moves, rising with an easy grace and a small swivel of hips that has Jongins head hitting the mattress, lips parting on a silent curse. Hands slipping up, gathering material around his wrists as he circles the narrow waist with his fingers. Simply resting his hands there as Taemin finds his rhythm,  rising and falling steadily, hands braced on Jongins chest. Taemin’s panting softly, eyes locked on how his lovers face contorts with pleasure with each roll of his hips. It's a heady feeling, seeing how Jongin responds so freely and eagerly.</p>
<p>"So good. You're so good, love the way you move" a gasp breaks up the next words to undefinable syllables, Taemin smiling at both the praise and knowledge that it's because of him that Jongins tongue is tripping over itself again. Jongins good at simply letting praise fall so naturally from his lips, no matter the circumstances and for a time Taemin had held a flutter of envy at how well Jongin could speak. There’s still something of a smugness to being able to ruin the flow of smooth words.</p>
<p>"Perfect" Jongins staring at him from heavy lidded eyes, head tilted to one side, hair spread messily over the bedspread. Lips kiss swollen as he smiles tenderly and a flush of colour to his cheeks. There's a warmth to his eyes that speaks of far more than some lust being the reason why he's saying this, it makes little bubbles of warmth burst in his chest. He’s never really figured out how to respond properly to praise, even though he craves it, and Jongin is so generous with it. But Jongin understands anyway and doesn’t mind the silence.</p>
<p>Taemin leans forward, almost kissing but not quite. Back arching gracefully, a hand spread over Jongins chest, the rest of his weight braced on the other hand set by Jongins shoulder. Sets his knees wider. Jongins gaze flickers down, his tongue pokes out wetting lips as he gazes for a moment at the plushness of Taemins lips. So close, but not yet touching. He wants to, but he’s waiting for Taemin, letting him choose. They make eye contact and hold it, enraptured. For a few moments, all they do is share breath. Like they’re frozen in time. </p>
<p>It’s Jongin who breaks the spell, unable to stay still any longer. Setting hand to the back of Taemins neck, firm enough to be felt but nowhere near harsh, as he sets his heels into the mattress and thrusts up with a quick jolt of his hips. The sweet spell broken, Jongin picked up where they had temporarily left off. Rolling into Taemin in slow, deep thrusts with a consistency that only a dancer could hope to pull off with any measure of grace and fluidity. Pulling throaty noises from his lover who bites his lip and bows his head, pressing back on each shift up.</p>
<p>Jongin focuses on the feeling of the push and pull, the way he can feel Taemins’ body tight and hot around him. A particularly slow drag out pulls a moan from them both in tandem. Taemin's lips are pressed to the youngers shoulder, kissing up the collarbone to tug with teeth playfully at Jongins’ ear. His breath is harsh in Jongins ear as a thrust steals his ability to breathe a moment, pleasure like lightning crackling up his spine.</p>
<p>Jongin gives a soft laugh to the playful nature of the teeth dragging at his ear, dragging his hands down to grip and grab roughly at the curves of Taemins ass, fingers digging in and pulling the cheeks apart. A fingertip dipping in to feel where the olders stretched around his cock, rubbing lightly at the sensitised skin. Taemin gasps at the feeling, ass fluttering tighter around where Jongin’s buried deep. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck…”</p>
<p>The words are rasped, quiet. Spoken as Taemin shivers.</p>
<p>Jongin likes it like this, slow, with purpose behind each move. Sometimes it’s like he’s memorising each tiny reaction given, he already knows Taemin inside and out. But occasionally it’s like he’s trying to find out even the subtlest of things, not just about where he touches, but how, light, fast, strong, deep, or any other amount of combination of things. He’d happily spend hours unravelling the most intimate of secrets of Taemins body.</p>
<p>He wishes he had the time now, but he doesn’t. </p>
<p>Coming to a decision, Jongin grips the underside of Taemins thigh on one side and grunts as he uses his leverage to flip him to his back on the bed. Jongin slipping free of the slick heat has him hissing as he rises from where he had lain. Taemins eyes had gone wide with surprise at the sudden switch, a sharp, startled question falling from the kiss swollen lips that are bitten red. Jongin’s quick to silence it, as he surges upwards and settles between the spread thighs. Kissing until the complaints stop, waiting until Taemin has softened under him and relaxed again, fingers tangled messily in his hair. Jongin pressing into the kisses, sloppy, artless but not less pleasant for it. The kind of kisses that speak of an overly eager need and strong desire, but also the ease of familiarity. </p>
<p>It’s a minute later that he slips back into the heat of Taemin, he grips the back of the slim dancer thighs and presses them to his boyfriends chest. Folding him near in half. It’s the switch from the fluid, deep strokes to the way Jongin pulls back and slams in near harshly that has Taemin fisting white knuckled at the bed covers, mouth open and choking on a jumble of curses that end up coming out in more of a broken whine. Back arching the little it can as Jongin simply fucks into him with one goal in mind. It’s not so much of a slow build as it is a race to the finish, it’s entirely artless, but it’s so mind numbingly good, a raw primality about the single minded thrusts that spear deep and hard. Jongins breaths are deep, rough pants, fingers digging just shy of bruisingly hard where he’s holding Taemin in place. Not giving him any wriggle room or option except to take everything he’s giving.</p>
<p>The heat rises quickly, Jongin abandoning the grip on on leg to fist Taemins leaking dick. It doesn’t take much, a few rough and dirty strokes and there’s a shout of Jongins name, the single word is strangled but clear. Taemins hand flying to find an anchor in his lovers hair and gripping tight enough Jongin hisses, then moans low, head dropping as his expression twists at the almost overwhelming stimulation, as Taemins ass clenches tight around him. Pleasure bursting through his gut in waves of heat that has his skin dampening with sweat, it coils tighter with each second.</p>
<p>Jongin lets the pleasure swamp him and goes tense, hips pressing deep. Curled over Taemin, he shudders through his orgasm with clenched teeth and his face pressed to Taemins’ sweaty neck. When he can breathe again, he falls boneless on top of Taemin with a grumble that is purely nonsensical syllables. Jongin’s a dead weight, ready to slip into the welcoming arms of sweet sleep. Taemin laughs, still a little breathless and stretches his legs now the vice grip on them both has been removed, arms looped affectionately about the now exhausted idol half crushing him into the bed. Basking in the warmth and contentment.</p>
<p>“You need to let me up”</p>
<p>Jongin whines, and tightens his arms. Tired as he is, his grip is nothing, but the bulk of his torso is not so easily dealt with.</p>
<p>“Jongin” Taemin tries again, shoving at the broad shoulders, he can feel the slick of Jongins release dripping to the bed “You didn’t use a condom you idiot” Taemin laughs, nothing but fond because this problem is easily fixed. If only Jongin would let him free from the prison that is his drained body pinning him to his bed. “I need to shower before the manager wakes us tomorrow”</p>
<p>Jongin eventually grunts, giving a messy, saliva slick kiss to the side of Taemins neck before he rolls to the bed with a groan that makes it seem as if it was the hardest task in the world to move. Naked as the day he was born, sprawled ungracefully on his back on the bed, Taemin leaves him to clean up, a little weak in the knees, but at least conscious unlike his lover who has promptly passed out on the oversized bed.</p>
<p>When Taemin crawls back onto the bed, he drags the quilt with him, folding it over to cover them both as he molds himself to Jongins side. Jongin stirs enough to drape an arm around Taemins’ shoulders and tuck him close, rolling his head to face him his eyes flutter open, mere slits as he fights sleep off long enough to smile at his lover. </p>
<p>“Thankyou”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. But I think you bruised my thigh, I could see your handprint on the back of it in the mirror”</p>
<p>“Worth it”</p>
<p>Jongin laughs, unashamed. </p>
<p>“Blame dance practice or somethin’ ”</p>
<p>He slurs out, more than halfway back to the unconsciousness of sleep.</p>
<p>Taemin’s still laughing when Jongin gives up on the monumental battle of staying awake and passes out, his mouth pressed to Taemins’ hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>